


Well Then, Just Give Me A Taste

by TCD



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Flogging, Happy Lowman Loves Aftercare, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: Juice has desires, and needs. So he goes to the sometimes-dungeonBounce.He doesn't expect Happy Lowman to be there, though.





	Well Then, Just Give Me A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> For my ladies of SAMPERV. Come chat with me too at my [Sons of Anarchy tumblr](https://ineedthesons.tumblr.com/)! My apologies to Nine Inch Nails for the song title.

Juice could not believe he was doing this. But he was. He was sitting on his bike, watching the lights flicker on now that the sun was all the way down. He wasn’t wearing his kutte, proudly showing the Reaper of the Sons of Anarchy, but he did have on his leather pants and a too-tight t-shirt. Along with a different leather vest and black polished boots he looked respectable enough to enter the building in front of him. 

Really it looked like one of their bug-out hideaways, or a storage facility but on the front of the door was a small sign. _Bounce_ was the club’s name, and most nights it was an ordinary dance club. But this night of the week it was transformed into a dungeon, and on this night of the month it was specifically queer night. 

Juice finally brought his leg over his bike, tossing his phone in one of the locking saddlebags. He’d had these _desires_  for years, but it was only now they’d gotten to the point where he had to do something about it besides thinking in his own head. So he’d researched, and _Bounce_  was the safest public dungeon in this part of California. That it was a half hour’s ride from Charming and therefore no one he knew would be there was definitely a plus in his book. If he just did it this once, he could stuff these wants back in his mind and get on with his life. 

He went in through the door into what was normally the lobby with coat check; today the man at that desk was wearing a bright steel collar along with his work uniform. “Hi! What’s your email?” 

Juice gave it, a burner, along with his name. He’d liked that about this place; he’d had a few conversations being vetted over email, but he still maintained his identity.  He had to sign a few documents about privacy, but he didn’t have a problem with that. They’d made sure he was aware. “Alright, Juice, you’re all set. No phones, video cameras, secret spy glasses?” 

He let himself laugh a bit; yes he was nervous but no one here really knew him and he could let his desires out. “Nope. Wanna pat me down just in case though?” And his slightly flirtatious side too, apparently.

“Nah man, I’m stuck back here.” The guy chuckled too and gestured to the forms. “If you did bring that shit in we’ll just sue.” He hit a buzzer on his desk and the door clicked open. “Have a good time.” 

Juice’s heart was pounding a bit as he entered the semi-dark club. Not enough he couldn’t see, but definitely mood lighting. There were a surprising amount of people though he hadn’t seen that many cars outside. He let himself be pushed along with the crowd, listening to them flirt and sip drinks, imagining dancing with them too. Maybe another night, he’d come here and do just that. But what Juice wanted now was to explore, so he made his way further inward.

There were stations set up; these were under much better lighting than the very beginning of the place. Suspension, spanking benches, some cages and stocks. Really it had every sort of furniture someone could want to use, and they were certainly being used. Men, and a few women, of all shapes and sizes, and fashion were taking turns to dominate each other in all kinds of ways. It simply fascinated Juice, like some of his fantasies were pulled right out of his head and presented for him and him alone. 

It was, of course, too good to be true. It was on his second scan trying to figure out who he wanted to approach that he spotted someone he _knew._  A muscular back, heavily tattooed up the back of his neck and onto his scalp. Jeans that somehow still fit this dress code. Those arms that he’d seen hold guns and tattoo machines and women, one of which was swinging a flogger to a much smaller and lithe man attached to a St. Andrew’s Cross. Happy Lowman was _here._

And Juice had to leave. He knew he had to. He couldn’t let anyone of the Sons of Anarchy find out he was queer, that he liked men and liked them to do _things_  to him instead of being the one to conquer.  Juice was rooted to the spot though, watching his brother swing the black leather tails against the other man’s back. He left perfect red marks on his shoulders and Juice dared to let his gaze slide down. The man was nude and his ass was blazing red. He could only imagine what it felt like and his cock throbbed. 

He lingered too long. Happy swung one more time and then turned slightly. Just enough that he locked eyes with Juice briefly before looking away. It would have been comical, the double take, if Juice’s heart wasn’t feeling like it was going to pound through his chest. Calmly he watched Happy set the flogger down, step close to his victim and murmur soft words into his ear before releasing him. A third man approached and took that man away looking pleased; clearly they’d arranged something with Happy. Juice took the opportunity finally to rabbit towards the door. He had to get out of here.

The crowd that he’d been so pleased to be a part of now worked against him and he found himself stuck against a wall. “Juice.” A rough voice to his side made him jump and he looked, knowing whose it belonged to. Happy was leaning against the same wall, toothpick in his mouth and his eyes were clearly glittering with something. He smirked. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

It felt like it was just the two of them and that same something that Happy stared at him with drew out words before Juice could stop them. “Please don’t say anything to them.” He was glad for the low lighting here, he could feel his scalp warm with embarrassment.

And then he was warmer because Happy had shifted, putting an arm around his shoulders. Juice couldn’t help but feel just that much calmer though he shouldn’t have been. Happy had probably fifty pounds on him, and a handful of inches. Not to mention the whole serial killer thing. “What would I say, little boy?” He whispered. “I’m here too, after all.” 

The nickname made his gut flip and his cock was definitely filling again and quick. “I–” 

“Shhh shh. What happens here, stays here. I saw you lookin’ Juice. Give you two options.” Happy’s hands moved just enough to be able to pet Juice’s scalp while he spoke in that rough voice. It was all so soothing, Juice started to let himself relax. He could forget, almost, who this was. “I’ll walk you outta here if you really wanna, and I’ll say nothing…. or you can play with Daddy Happy. I’ll still say nothing, but I’ll make sure you get what you came for.” 

Because he _knew_  of course what Juice had come here for. He tried to look at it rationally though those damnable hands were now rubbing Juice’s back too. Mutually assured destruction would keep Happy from telling the Club about this. And sex wasn’t on the table, it seemed. Just sensation; and he’d seen Happy in action. Not just here, of course, but in other contexts. He knew he was safe. Juice nodded, before he could think about it any more. “Please? Can we….play….?” 

“Good boy.” Because of course he knew the conclusion, it was just Juice coming to it. Happy gently pulled him away from the wall, arm still wrapped possessively around him. Juice kind of liked it. He’d always been the bigger one, the man holding onto a woman like this but Happy had clearly taken that role. Happy mumbled into Juice’s scalp, making him shiver. “Green, yellow, red. Go, slow down, stop what you’re doin’.” Safewords, Juice understood that though his mind was starting to feel a little sluggish. Letting Happy take all of the decisions. 

Happy’s gear bag was still by the St. Andrew’s Cross. Surprisingly no one took it. “Step up, little Juicey.” He wasn’t loud, but Juice could feel the crowd around them settle again for a show. But he didn’t care about that, because Happy didn’t. “Take off your vest, little boy. And your shirt.” Still quiet, of course and still he remained close to Juice. Which Juice appreciated; even if he was a little scared, it was nice to have Happy right there. He felt more than heard the deep rumble of appreciation once his top was off and folded. “Neatness is a virtue.” He really was acting like a Daddy, and Juice couldn’t help but lean back into that strong chest for a little more of something he had a hard time naming. 

Whatever it was Happy gave it to him. “Good. Can you get out of those pants by yourself, or do I need to help?” Juice jumped as he felt the press of a blade on his side. Dangerous, but this was still Happy and he knew he had complete control over it. It made Juice’s cock twitch again and strain to come out of those pants. 

But they were expensive, so Juice found his voice. “I c-can get them, D-daddy Happy.” He flushed after the name slipped out, though Happy had been calling him little boy since he approached so it had to be okay. Juice started to peel himself out of the leather. “Boxers too?” 

“Leave them.” The knife went away. Happy remained though, one hand on Juice’s hip to steady him while he got mostly naked. There was definitely a few appreciative sounds but Juice only had his attention on Happy; it seemed the right thing to do. Happy certainly was focusing just on Juice, giving him a long appreciative gaze once he was totally undressed. “Damn.” Happy even _sounded_  a little bit wrecked. “Gettin’ arrested wit’ you next time is gonna be hard.” He smirked and Juice just blushed more. “Alright, little boy.” Happy put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to rest on the cool wood of the St. Andrew’s Cross. It was a little damp but not with sweat; someone had disinfected it while Happy was finding Juice. Happy took one of Juice’s hands, dragging it slowly up before cuffing it securely. Then the other and Juice was glad he wasn’t showing his dripping erection anymore. He had to remember not to hump the wood. “Color, little boy?”

The cuffs were wide and soft, nothing like they were used to. “Green.” He couldn’t help but give a little tug on them, but they were secure. That was interrupted by the sudden sting on his ass, the slap of Happy’s hand ringing out through the dungeon. And try though he might, Juice couldn’t bite back the moan on time. 

Happy chuckled and swatted the other cheek too. “Oh, little boy we are just getting started.” His hand went down Juice’s spine briefly and tugged down his boxers to expose his backside to air. Then he stepped away, leaving Juice to squirm with his arousal and the anticipation. This was what he’d come here for, and that it was his brother, if he dredged up the energy to think about it, made it almost better. He could trust Happy. Once he settled that in his mind again, he let thoughts sort of sink away.

Even if he suddenly made Juice jump with surprise as his hand returned to Juice’s back. “Easy.” Happy rumbled, and leather brushed along Juice’s shoulder blades. “I saw you like this one.” There was a woosh from behind Juice, air moving as the leather cut through it, landing with perfect accuracy on the flesh of his upper back near one shoulder blade. It ached so good, not quite cutting like a knife and not quite the thud of a fist. Somewhere between and Juice moaned again.  He made himself swallow any more sound, but Happy pinched his bicep with a growl. “Like hearing you, Juice.” 

He knew he was definitely blushing, but he couldn’t dwell on it because Happy flogged him again. On the other side, then, his backhand swing as perfect as the forehand. Daddy Hap didn’t want him to remain quiet, so Juice let out the moan instead of holding back. Daddy liked that, judging by the next, harder swat that was back on his ass. Then another, and another. Before switching once more to Juice’s back. He tried to keep up with the rhythm but it soon became almost impossible with how floaty he felt. Of course part of it was pain; Happy wasn’t gentle in his swings, probably to satisfy his sadistic side. But part of it was just complete submission. Juice didn’t have to worry about anything, he was literally tied up and couldn’t. He moaned and shuddered, each strike causing fire in his belly that faded to a warmth until the next. 

“Color?” Happy was close again, speaking just loud enough to break through the fog. He didn’t touch Juice right away, but did when Juice couldn’t help but arch towards him. Just rested his hand on Juice’s lower spine. 

“Green, Daddy Hap.” Juice tried to make it clear but he was pretty sure he slurred them. Happy got the intent though, and was about to move away when Juice let his words slip out. No thinking, just talking. “Somethin’ different, Daddy?” 

Another deep chuckle and Happy slapped his backside hard enough to make him yelp this time. “Alright, greedy boy.” Juice didn’t look, just heard him rummage around in his gear bag before he returned. “Don’t tell anyone how nice I’m being.” Happy pressed close, letting Juice feel his erection just a little bit on top of the heat of his bare skin. It made Juice blush. “I’d love to see your ass all striped little boy. But you gotta ride back…tomorrow though, you’ll have to show me.” He stepped back and rubbed a cool wooden paddle on the skin of his ass. “Color?” 

Juice was panting; he just _wanted_  whatever Happy was going to do with it. “Green, Daddy.” But he wasn’t prepared for the swat that jolted his whole ass and he let out another yelp. But the pain dissipated quickly into pleasure, and Juice let Happy know just how good he felt. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Oh, _shit._ ”Happy growled but even Juice could tell that it was the good kind of growl. “Thank me again, little boy. Good manners.” He landed the paddle expertly. Not on top of the previous hit, but lower, where Juice’s ass met his thighs and it hurt just that much more. 

He let out a howl and strained on the cuffs. It felt so good at the same time stung like a motherfucker. “Th-thank you, Daddy!” Then a third crack, this time right on the same spot and Juice’s eyes watered. Not in a bad way, at least he thought. Or tried to think; he was just feeling too much. The pain and pleasure and his cock ached and his ass ached and his heart was thumping hard and fast. Happy somehow caught the next two with a couple of beats, and Juice stuttered through each “thank you, daddy”. 

Apparently Happy saw something he didn’t, because the hits across his ass suddenly stopped and the muscular man was close again. “Shhh, shh. Color? And don’t lie to me, little boy.” 

Happy’s tone meant no arguing and now that the assault on his body stopped Juice realized how tense he was. How the ache was too quickly turning into pain. It was like a switch had been flipped; he wasn’t floating anymore he was sinking. “Yellow.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Happy leaned the paddle on the side of the cross, and reached up. He undid the cuffs one-handed with the other still resting on Juice’s back. Juice tried to keep the rising fear from slipping out as sound, but it must have because as Happy moved he murmured. “Easy, little boy. I’m right here for you.” His touch never left Juice; it was more tender than he would have thought from the Tacoma Killer. Happy released him from the other cuff, and pulled Juice to lean skin to skin against him. It would have made Juice cry, if they were alone. 

Happy easily guided him a little ways away from the cross. Behind the stages, in fact, there were big couches with buckets of ice filled with bottles of water. “Sit down, little boy.” Happy helped him down smirking a bit with the wince Juice made as he did. He didn’t say anything though, just handed Juice one of the bottles of water. “Drink.” The lack of real words now made some kind of sense to Juice as he opened up the bottle and tried not to shiver sitting in his boxers. He wasn’t being Daddy, he was being Happy and he was going to bail soon. Juice’s chest twisted as the thought drifted in and lodged itself into his mind. “Juice. I’ll be right back.” 

Juice wanted to watch the rest of the people work, but he was too sore and he wasn’t convinced of how sure of his feet he was to get up to look. So he watched Happy disinfect the cross and pack up his gear bag. He threw on his soft grey SAMCRO t-shirt, tossing Juice’s over his shoulder before he grabbed the gear bag. It was all very methodical and thorough. It was why he got along so well with Happy, as a brother. The man came back and set the gear bag down, clothes on top of it before sitting down next to Juice. 

For a moment Juice didn’t know what to do, what Happy wanted or even what he himself wanted. So he just sat and sipped the water, which helped because he hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. A light brush on his spine and Juice almost jumped out of his skin. “Shhh.” Happy murmured, just like he had before. “Okay?” 

He made himself calm down, and then nod. “I’m fine, Hap.” Juice only kind of was, but Happy must be wanting to go find someone else to play with. 

“Daddy.” Happy corrected and then rubbed Juice’s back properly again. Gentle on the parts that he’d hit, of course, but enough that Juice wasn’t going to startle. It was so sweet, so affectionate and it made his chest twist. “Little boy, c’mere.” He didn’t give Juice a chance to argue, just gently tugged him until he was resting on that broad chest and Happy could pet him. “Shirt?” 

This was so beyond out of his element, out of his expectations of Happy that he just shook his head and let himself press closer. “Don’ haveta… do this.” 

Happy grunted. “Yes I do.” He didn’t explain further and honestly Juice didn’t really want to ask. He could think about all of this later; right now he just wanted Happy to take over again and keep taking care of him. “Have another drink.” Almost like he read Juice’s mind he took the bottle out of his hand and held it up to his lips for Juice to do as he said. “Don’t often get to make sure my playthings go home alright.” His chest rumbled as he gave a real laugh, soft though it was. “I like it.” 

“Oh.” Juice blushed, because he didn’t totally understand it. But no one really totally understood Happy, so that was normal. As long as he liked it, Juice was definitely more than okay to let him bring him down gently from where he’d been in his head. It was probably better for him anyway, at least now. It might lead to awkwardness later, but he could deal with that then. Juice took another drink and then let his head rest again, his gaze following down his abdomen to Happy’s jeans. 

Which were tented, of course. Juice certainly hadn’t forgotten the feel of that against him, and he felt a stab of guilt that Happy hadn’t actually had a chance to get off. He hadn’t either, but he didn’t expect to. The stab of guilt slipped away, and desire replaced it. Happy had done a lot for him, and the only thing he’d done was stand there. Another brush of Happy’s hands along his back and Juice wiggled away, setting the bottle on the table. He knelt in front of Happy, trying not to rest his heels too much on his sore backside. Juice was nervous as he looked up at Happy, into those dark eyes. “Can I suck your cock?” He wished his voice was a little bit stronger. Especially when Happy just wouldn’t stop staring down at him. “Please, daddy?” 

“Sure?” Happy reached out to stroke Juice’s mohawk, still just looking. For a brief moment Juice saw Happy’s cock twitch; the idea obviously appealed to him. 

Juice nodded, licking his lips. Really, he _liked_  to suck cock. He couldn’t have anyone fuck him, but this? He could do this all night. And once or twice, when they had off and he could get well out of town, he did. He set his hands up on Happy’s knees, then slid them up so that he could get his cock free. As he unbuckled the Sons belt, Juice nuzzled the inside of one of Happy’s legs. Here it smelled like the garage, like leather and oil and it made Juice shiver. Happy just smirked, tugging his shirt up to expose his lower abdomen as he pulled his cock out at the same time. The tip glistened with pre-cum, and it was thick and long too. 

He couldn’t even wait. He sat up and gripped Happy’s dick, swallowing as much as he could just to taste him. Then he pulled back, sucking as he did so. Juice glanced up at Hap, smirking just a bit to see his lids already half-down even with the little bit Juice did. And he wasn’t even warmed up. Juice just closed his own eyes and started bobbing up and down. Slowly at first, and then a little faster while his hand moved opposite. Happy moaned when Juice pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head and looking for all the sensitive spots. 

“Fuck, little boy.” Happy moaned and Juice dropped right back into that place in his head where it was all about following orders. “You gotta mouth.” He reached again to guide Juice’s head down and happily he went with, humming as his tongue flicked out some to play with the shaft. Happy stroked his scalp, murmuring little encouragements as Juice bobbed up and down. 

Juice pulled back, for a moment knowing there was a bit of precum hanging from his lip to the tip of Happy’s cock. And once he knew Happy had seen it, he slowly licked his lips. Happy actually growled at that. “If you don’t get sucking until I cum, little boy–” he didn’t have a chance to finish his threat because Juice didn’t let him. Just swallowed his cock and slid down almost all the way to the base. In fact he was looking right at Happy’s smiley faces; his nose barely brushed one of them. Juice backed up just enough that he didn’t gag when Happy’s hips bucked up, but he didn’t let up from what he was doing.

His cock was so hard, he was so turned on from just the simple action of bobbing and sucking, his tongue flicking out on occasion to collect more of Happy’s copious precum. But he didn’t touch; Juice knew better. Daddy hadn’t said it was okay. The way Daddy was moaning and straining, he knew Happy couldn’t hold back for too much longer. “Wanna hear you gag.” He growled as he grabbed the back of Juice’s head again. 

It was really the only warning he got, and Juice made himself relax his throat. Not too much though, and when Happy thrust up into his mouth Juice did gag, just like he wanted to hear. “Good boy…” More growling and Happy just held his head so that all Juice had to do was keep his mouth open. That was getting more difficult though as Happy’s rhythm got more stuttered. He even thrust deep enough into Juice’s throat that he couldn’t help but properly choke, a few tears dripping down his cheeks with it. But of course Juice remained hard, and his hands diligently remained off his cock. 

He looked up at the second accidentally choking, and almost shuddered with the sight. Happy was obviously in the throes of chasing his climax, and he just looked so _beautiful_  if a word could be applied to it. It made Juice hum involuntarily, which made Happy look down. “Do you want it, little boy?” He spoke barely above a whisper. “W-want me to cum down your throat?” 

Juice just nodded and Happy shoved his head all the way down, cutting off Juice’s air at the same time as he started to cum. Juice didn’t taste anything, not really, but he definitely felt it as Happy’s cock throbbed with release. And the moan he let out seemed to go down to Juice’s very core, tying into the heat in his own belly along with the lightheadedness he was starting to experience. Juice had been a few short pumps away from climax already, but if Daddy had told him right then, he might have cum without touching himself at all.

It felt almost too long, but knowing Happy it was just the perfect amount, but he finally released Juice to breathe. “Good boy.” He panted as well, resting his hips down. “ _Good_  boy.” As before Happy took a moment to settle himself, but then he turned his attention to Juice. “Got some good DSL there, hmm?” He chuckled, wiping Juice’s lips slightly with one thumb. “C’mere, little boy.” Happy didn’t give him a chance to argue, and hauled him back onto the couch.

More accurately, onto his lap. Juice tried to squirm back so he didn’t touch Happy with his cock, but Happy gave him a swat to the ass. The flash of pain made Juice cry out but stop moving as well. “That’ll be bruised.” Happy grinned at him, teasing. “Do you want to cum, little boy?” 

He knew it was useless to try to lie, so Juice just nodded. Another yelp was ripped from him with another smack to his backside, but it was balanced by the sudden pleasure at his groin. Happy had wrapped his big strong hand around Juice’s dick, but he hadn’t started stroking yet. “Daddy….” Juice shamelessly pleaded. What a difference, some corner of his mind piped up, from how it was earlier this evening. He’d been mortified that Happy had seen him, and now he was sitting on his lap with a full belly of his cum and was begging for release. “May I please cum?” 

“Yes you may.” Another hard smack to his ass but Happy’s hand stroked quick and rough so that it only took a couple for Juice to actually climax. He would have noted that Happy aimed away from himself, but he was just feeling too good to care that he made a mess on his own stomach. The whole evening was condensed to just this one moment, where his orgasm was a train riding a tsunami and it slammed into him all at once. It took him high out of his head, where all he did was _feel_  and there was Happy, making sure that he wasn’t going to float too far away. 

He might have even blacked out for a moment, because when his brain came back online he wasn’t on Happy’s lap anymore. He was cuddled on the man’s chest, his own damp not with his cum but with cool water. Juice spotted the washcloth beside the water bottles, and he heard Happy talking. “…back to Earth, Juicey.” 

Juice tried to sit up but Happy just held him firm. “Nope.” Again not arguing Juice just relaxed and leaned on the man as he checked himself. Back and ass sore, jaw sore, throat sore. His eyes had that puffy, hot sensation that gave him the impression he’d cried. Because of course he did, the guys endlessly teased him about it. Happy didn’t say anything, though, at least not to him. He was talking to another man about what sounded like motorcycles. “Bring it by TM, we’ll take a look.” With that clear dismissal Happy turned his attention back to Juice. “Feeling alright?” 

“Tired.” It was the first words out of his mouth, and he blushed too. 

“Good.” Happy chuckled, and made him drink some more water again. “Work tomorrow?” Juice shook his head; he’d planned this visit specifically around his days off. “Good.” He helped Juice sit up, and reached down to his gear bag to grab the man’s shirt. “Should get going. Last call was about 20 minutes ago. Get your shirt on, Juicey.” 

Happy’s gentleness made him smile and forget to be embarrassed. Mostly, he was still red especially when Hap had to help him get his pants on after the shirt. Boots last, but Happy kept the vest. “Ridiculous thing.” He shook his head, stuffing it in his bag which he tossed over one shoulder, his other arm resting around Juice. Supporting him really, as they made their way through the crowd. It was much thinner, and they made it to the lobby area easily. The same guy was there, playing on his phone as he watched people depart. Juice waved at him; the guy smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Happy just chuckled, though he didn’t smile. A weird ability of his, Juice just felt it more than heard it because he was leaning on Happy. “’Course you parked right here.” Happy shook his head and set the bag down next to Juice’s bike. “More out back, where I am. Rode in a cage.” 

Juice nodded, and looked down at the asphalt. Because what happened now? Juice didn’t really want to be alone, but anything but this now would risk the club finding out. “Look at me.” Juice did, the tone in Happy’s voice meaning no arguing. “When you get home, call me. We’ll talk. I don’t like you being by yourself while you finish coming out of subspace.” 

That just felt _good_. Of course Happy cared about him, enough to maybe break some rules for him. “Okay. Don’t wanna keep you up, though Hap.” 

Happy just shrugged. “I would have been up anyway.” He gestured and Juice got his keys out of his saddle bag, along with his phone. “Be careful riding back, Juice.” Happy didn’t pat Juice on the back, just did a quick squeeze on his shoulder before he picked up his gear and headed toward the back of the building. Juice turned the bike on, trying not to wince at the vibrations between his legs. That was oversensitive, and he knew already his ass was going to be on fire by the time he got home. But, home promised a chance to keep talking to Happy, so as soon as the other man turned the corner to the parking lot, Juice kicked the beast to life and sped down the dark road away.


End file.
